TKO
by Dangerzonex
Summary: Takes place after Raw 5/18/15. It didn't matter what happened between them after all these years. She belonged to him , and him only. He was to make sure of that.


**_Authors Note: A little something after watching this past Raw. What an amazing segment that was. This is totally fiction and not to be taken personal. I've grown obsessed with the couple and decided to write something. It will be a 2 part story. Next chapter will be updated after EC. Hope you yenjoy. - Emily_**

She sat back watching the screen with hawk eyes. She watched his fierce eyes burning a hole to his prey in the ring. John looked on with a face of determination and worrisome. His reputation as a intimidating guy was well known.

She watched as he climbed through the ropes as if he owned the ring. Nikki Bella clenched the title in her hands tighter , feeling a burning rage come through her.

To the world , he was just a rookie trying to make his mark as best as he could. But she knew the real reason, and boy was she angry.

She cringed as John took one of his famous power bombs. Before she knew it , she stormed toward the curtain area waiting for him.

He wasn't surprise to find her there when he made it to the back. She was so predictable. He chuckled , "Hello Nicole." He greeted.

Before he knew it she struck him with a slap. He grunted , taken by surprise.

"Have you lost your damn mind ?"

He rubbed his now bruised cheek where she struck him. "After all these years this is how you greet me. I'm hurt Nicole." He mocked. She lunged again but this time he was ready. He caught her fist pushing it back , making her stumble in the process.

"Don't ever do that again." He warned. Both glared at each other , breathing heavily.

Nikki spoke after a long silence , "Your such an asshole you know that ? After all these years you still find a way to ruin my life. Why can't you leave me the hell alone , " She paused trying to gather herself, "I hate you."

His eyes narrowed in slits as he towered over her frame. He smirked as her blush deepened. Her discomfort excited him. "Is that the real reason you're here or because deep down you miss me ?"

She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it. He didn't need her to say anything , her face betrayed it. He slung his championship against his shoulder , "Tell your boyfriend I'll be seeing him very soon." He walked away , shoulder bumping her in the process.

She felt her eyes wet with tears. After all these years he was still able to affect her in ways no one wasn't able to. Not even John. She slid down the walls , a look of defeat clouded in the face. She looked ahead reminiscing the last time she saw him. 8 years to be exact.

 _They both sat in silence neither not knowing what to say. Nikki stared at the love of her life with betrayal. Here she thought everything in her life was perfect. But everything perfect in her life turned out to be a lie._

 _"Nicole please say something." He pleaded._

 _Nikki response was chilly and brusque , "What do you wan't me to say Kevin ?" Her voice cracked._

 _"I'm so sorry , I never meant for this to happen-"_

 _"But it did happen, and now your having a child with another women." She hissed , feeling the tears come down her face._

 _His heart broke at the sight of his lover in pain. He knew he fucked up. But there was no way to take it back. He was going to be father whether he liked it or not. "I don't know what you want me to do Nicole," his voice raised , "I said I was sorry."_

 _"I don't want you to do anything." She grabbed her purse , making her way to the door._

 _He jumped from his seat grabbing her arm stopping her movements. "Where are you going ?"_

 _She pulled her arm back , a fire rage clouding her brown eyes. "I'm leaving Kevin."_

 _He felt his heart dropped , "What do you mean you're leaving ?"_

 _"Exactly what I said. I'm leaving." She turned to leave one more time and found herself grabbed again. "Get off of me."_

 _"So that's it. After everything we been through your just gonna leave." He scolded._

 _"I'm not doing this with you Kevin. Nobody told you to stick your dick in another chick and get her pregnant. "She struggled from his hold on her arm._

 _"Please don't leave me." She froze as she watched the tears well up in his eyes. It was very rare that Kevin showed emotions._

 _"I can't Kevin, not again." He released his hold on her , watching her walk out of his life taking a piece of his heart with her._

" Nicole !"

She jumped at the voice , bringing her out of her thoughts. She watched John knee down to her position on the ground , with a look of concern. "Are you okay ?"

She nodded feeling the tears coming back , "I should be asking you that. You took a nasty bump."

He chuckled , "Don't worry about me. It's nothing I'm not used to." He paused , "Are you sure your okay ?"

She gave him a reassuring smile , "Yeah , I'm okay." She leaned in giving him a small kiss.

From the shadows, he looked on with steel eyes. After all these years , she always found a way to affect him.

As he watched her reach out and kiss with parted lips a burning rage consumed. It didn't matter what happened between them after all these years. She belonged to him , and him only.

He was to make sure of that.

 **Review !**


End file.
